


Effigy

by Hyx_Sydin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Defined: a sculpture or model of a person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Effigy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community 'mcsheplets' prompt #191 'Numb'.
> 
> I had planned a fic where something like this featured somewhere in it but then there was this prompt and I wrote this but then totally forgot about it, so now here it is! I will eventually get around to writing the other fic, when you get to the end you'll understand :)
> 
> I have no beta...

He could not feel anything, and he could not move. Yes he could see, he could hear, and he could smell, but he could not move, could not feel. 

The man, who he had theorised was another ‘punished’ Ancient, disappeared; a smug grin on his face. Totally unapologetic.

He was back on Atlantis now, with Carson and Radek rushing about trying to figure out what had happened to him, and how to fix it. And there, in the doorway, stood John; his arms crossed, lips in a tight line, staring at him.

Sometime later, Elizabeth stood staring up at him as Carson and Radek explained that he had been turned into a statue, made of stone, but that he still lived. And that they had no idea how to reverse it. John’s jaw twitched where he still stood in the doorway.

He could not tell how much time had gone by, John was his only constant, until he was not and he found himself alone. Until John returned, but not alone; he had brought with him the Ancient woman from Proculus, Chaya Sar, who after a moments examination made her proclamation: _He could only be saved by true love’s kiss._

**Author's Note:**

> So now you know why I can't leave this like it is ^_^ the other fic will be from John's POV and kinda angsty.
> 
> I know there is no hint of McShep in this but I need people to know that they are together.
> 
> Thanks for the read <3


End file.
